Super of a Game
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Game shakers ends up sponsering someone. Who will it be and what will happen during the up coming event? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A super of a game

By. L little

This story is rated M and this has sex in the story. I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for the shows that will be in the story in anyway. Just like the shows in this story this is 100% fiction and if any part is true then it's just dumb luck.

This is my first crossover story for this site. In fact this is my second crossover story I have done. Well what I think is a crossover anyways.

"Come on you guys we don't want to be late." Said Kenzie as she is running in front of everyone while everyone else is running behind her.

"What does it matter we own the company we can be as late as we want." Said Babe.

"Heee look at that dog he has a hat on." Hudson said.

Kenzie and Babe just rolled their eyes as they looked behind them to see Hudson with a smile on his face as they continue running to the Game Shakers company with Triple G falling behind.

"Do we really have to run?" Said. Triple G.

"Yes or we will be late and we can't be late." Said Kenzie

"Oh man if I knew that I would of pay someone to run for me."

"How would that help? You would still have to show up before they come." Kenzie said.

"We been hearing they are coming for a week now. Who are they?" Babe asked.

"You will find out soon enough."

Kenzie could not wait to revel who they were. It had been very hard to keep it a secret from her best friend Babe as the rest of her friends. She was glad today had finally come. She can't wait to see the look on her friends faces. The Game Shakers Company was only a few feet away and the gang ran even faster with Triple G still falling behind. When

the gang did entered Game Shakers Kenzie was rushing to get things ready for their guests while the other three catches their breaths by plopping down on the nearest soft object. Once everything was the way Kenzie likes it Double G enters with Bunny and Ruthless.

"Hello Game Shakers are you ready to see your special guests?" Double G said.

"Yah are you ready!?" Yelled Ruthless.

The rest of the Game Shakers quickly got up and stood in a straight line with a smile on their face just waiting on who they could be.

"Yah." The Game Shakers said.

"Here they are." Double G said.

"Yah here they are!" yelled Ruthless.

The guest soon come in and they turn out to be Thumbs of Fury.

"Oh my god its Kid Fury and his gang. "Said Babe.

"Look sir they know you." Franklin said.

"Hehehe he called him sir." Hudson said.

Thumbs of Fury just look at each other. Triple G smiled and did his cool guy walk to Ashley.

"Hello there I'm Triple G and you are?"

"Ashley."

Wendell makes his way to the lady's acting cool as he smiles at them.

"Ladies."

"Not interested." Kenzie and Babe

said in unison.

Then they look at Franklin and Conner that are just standing next to each other to see what one is going to make their move this time.

"Oh I'm not making any moves as I know I don't have a shot with non of you. Mostly with you Kenzie." Franklin said.

Kenzie blushes as the two teens smile at each other.

"Well you look at that Franklin has a crush." Conner said. "

Franklin just looked at Conner.

"Is that ok sir?"

"Hehehe he called him sir again." Hudson said.

"Don't mind him." Babe said.

"All right then let's get to business." Double G said.

"Yah let's get to business!" Ruthless yelled.

Thumbs of Fury just look at Ruthless.

"Dose he always yell?" Conner asked.

"Yah, hu hu." the Game Shakers said in unison as they nod.

"You want some Ice cream?" Bunny asked.

"Not right now Bunny!" said Double G as he waved his arms around.

"So on to business." Kenzie said.

"We want to sponsor Thumbs of Fury, and what better way to do that at the convention tomorrow when we launch our new game."

"That would be assume." Conner said. "Pulse it benefits the both of us."

The meeting was soon over and Thumbs of Fury left so they could check in the hotel.

At the hotel Franklin booked three rooms. As it was cheaper then booking four and mostly because Franklin and Conner did not want to be sleeping with Wendell as he snores like a dump truck that is running over a walruses. When Conner and Franklin went into the room they seen it only had one bed. They just looked at each other.

"Sorry sir I thought there would be two beds. I would gladly sleep on the floor."

"Hehehe sir." Hudson said.

Conner and Franklin look behind them and saw the blond hair boy.

"Um Hudson is it?" Conner asked.

"Yah, so what one of you is going to come with me? I have a guest bedroom, if there is a problem."

"I will gladly come it gets me the chance to know you and more about Game Shakers." Franklin said.

Franklin and Hudson soon leave leaving Conner by himself. Conner soon shuts the door drops his bag and jumps onto the bed.

"Haaaa this is the life."

Franklin and Hudson was walking out of the hotel when Hudson saw something that made him laugh. Franklin ended up with a puzzled look on his face.

"You laugh at allot of things don't you?"

"Hehehe yah some times. Half the times it just a nerves thing others is just something funny."

"Haa I see so was that nerves or something funny?"

"Nerves. I just don't want to mess anything up between us and you guys. Even when we started the company I was just there. I don't have any real part like the rest of them do."

"Yah that's how I felt but at the strengths and weakness."

"Hehehe yah mine are those red things in greed olives. I could eat those red things all day."

"They are called pimiento peppers."

"Thanks."

While Hudson and Franklin are walking to Hudson's house, Triple G was getting himself ready for the girl from Thumbs of Fury. There was something about Ashly that he liked. Well Triple G likes any girl really but Kenzie and Babe after all they are his friends. Triple G soon got startled by Kenzie that made him jump.

"What are you doing? "Kenzie asked.

"Don't scare me like that, but if you must know I'm getting ready for that cute blond Ashly."

"Really? We don't want to mess this up by you hitting on one of the Thumbs of Fury."

"Says the girl who blushed when that nerdy kid said your name."

"He has a name you know."

"Woooo you like him."

"Shut up I do not. Even if I did we have to be professional here. We can't lose this opportunity pass us by. Right now tomorrow is very important.

Back at the hotel Wendell slipped out to go to Game Shakers to try one more time with the ladies at Game Shakers. As for Ashly she was settling in her room as she watched TV. Conner on the other hand was thinking about ordering room service like he had done when it was just him being Kid Fury. After deciding not to he heard a knock on the door. Conner just smiled thinking it was one of his many fans. Once the door was open he saw it was Babe. They just smiled and Babe let herself in shutting the door behind her. While the events at Game Shakers and the hotel was taking place Hudson and Franklin had arrived at Hudson's house. Hudson and Franklin soon found out that the guest room had been taken by Hudson's aunt.

"Hehehe I guess you can sleep in my bed."

"Thanks but I don't want you to sleep on the floor. I will do that."

"We could um...sleep together."

"We could do that."

Franklin soon dropped his bags on a nearby chair in Hudson's room. Hudson soon came up with a great idea.

"Why don't I show you around the city."

"That sounds like a great idea. let's go."

The boys soon left to look around the city. The funny thing was Babe and Conner is doing the same thing. After looking around Conner pumped into some people. He just smiled and apologies. One of them soon smiled.

"Your Kid Fury."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to send me a review that's open to all. If you are a member fell free to PM me. Not a member? It's free to become one :) Feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well yes I am. Who may you guys be?"

"Well I'm Newt and this is..."

" Ace McFumbles here and you should see the Bulldogs playing agents the Bulls tonight at Lake View high."

"Sorry about that Ace here insists on coming to every away game to promote us. But again he is our schools sports announcer and our school needs to know what's going on with the game. I'm Bella by the way."

"It's really a big deal for us. We made state and now we hope to win it all. Even if we are the underdogs going in it. No pun intended." Newt said.

"That's all nice and all but what me? I'm Babe from Game Shakers. You may hear about us. We are kinda like a big deal. We are reveling two manger things at tomorrow's convention."

"Oh...Yah sorry I heard of you guys. Two kids started up a game company and Double G is one of your partners. Although he does make more profit of the Game Shakers. He already had made at least twenty five million a day before Game Shakers was even around. Then the fact he is worth two point three billion. Then the four of you get played only five thousand a month while he makes roughly seventy three thousand. Also don't his son Triple G work for you guys? So really The G's are ripping you off, because Triple G already has more money than you do before Game Shakers. In an article it said that Triple G gets four thousand a day. I could make some nice spread sheets and we can settle this like young adults. So Game Shakers gets paid more money than the rich guys. After all you started the company, and work for the company, so why dose Double G get more money?"

Everyone soon just looked at Newt. Babe had allot on her mind. She never knew that stupid man child is taking advantage of them. She even thinks Triple G is part of it. They had to discuss this after the convection. Babe had to get her mind off of this for now and the only place to do that was at her favorite restraint. Before they left they told where the convection was for tomorrow.

Meanwhile...

Sawyer, Troy, Sophie, and Pepper where walking to find Bella, Newt, and Ace as the other teammates and cheerleaders are at the hotel with Coach. The four was auguring on where to go when they bumped into Hudson and Franklin.

"Sorry about that we are looking for our friends." Tory said.

"No problem we can help. I'm Franklin and this is my friend Hudson."

"Well I'm the famous Troy you might of heard of me."

"Tory we are from a small town in Texas and they live in the Big Apple. Of course they have not herded of you or any of us for that matter." Sophie said.

"So what brings you all the way here?" Hudson asked.

"Surprisingly we won state and tonight we are off to the final football game of our season." Sawyer said.

"Yah we are what you call the underdogs no pun intended." Pepper said and then laughed.

Franklin and Hudson just looked at each other not understanding the joke.

"Pepper they don't know our team is called The Bulldogs." Sophie said.

"Oh…sorry."

"Heeee"

Now the attention was on Hudson.

"Don't worry just a nerve thing of his." Franklin said.

The six of them soon went to find the rest of the teammates and while that was going on Triple G slipped out of Game Shakers and off to see Ashley at the hotel spite what Kenzie said. While he snuck out Wendell was sneaking in. Wendell ended up missing all the soft things he could land on and ended up on the hard floor that made enough noise to get Kenzie.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would drop by."

Wendell was now getting up from the floor like he was not hurt.

"So it's just us. So why don't we just kiss and get it over with I know you secretly want to."

As Wendell was about to make his move Hudson and Franklin came in with Sawyer, Troy, Sophie, and Pepper.

"Way to go Franklin we were about to get busy." Wendell said.

Kenzie just rolled her eyes and stepped away from Wendell. She soon saw four others with them. "Who are these people?"

The four soon reveled who they are and why they were here.

"Well I was about to call Conner but my phone died. I was hoping I could charge it here."

"Why did you not ask to use their phones?" Kenzie asked.

"The funny thing is theirs died too." Franklin said.

"Heeee."

Everyone but Franklin shook their heads of Hudson's laugh. Once the laughing stopped Conner walked in with Bella, Newt, and Ace.

"I tried calling you but it went straight to voice mail. So I thought Hudson took you here."

The Bulldogs soon saw each other and smiled. They were happy to see each other again. Newt went to hug Sophie but was rejected as always.

"That's our thing." Newt said trying to play it off cool.

"We better get back to the hotel before Coach yells at us." Bella said. "If guys are free you can join us and go to the game. It would be nice to have someone we know watching us."

They all agreed that would be fun before the big day tomorrow.

 **Enjoying the story so far? Let me know by giving me a review or PM me. PM is only for members. Not a Member? Its free to be one :) Also feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Bulldogs have done what was impossible and won the biggest game they have ever played. Even if they lost they would of been in second place of the country. To celebrate the whole team was at Game Shakers for a party. The Bulldogs was glad they made friends with Game Shakers and Thumbs of Fury. Newt even got kissed by Sophie and not on the cheek but the lips. None of the Bulldogs had seen that coming. After an hour the party died down and all was left was the twelve friends they have meet today. Things soon turned interesting. Somehow an orgy took place. The five naked girls looked at the seven naked boys. On the Bulldogs side the girls were shocked that Newt and Ace had the Biggs dicks even though they were the shortest ones. As for Game Shakers the girls were impressed of Hudson's dick as well. Being the only boys at the party from Thumbs of Furry they had the same size dick.

Since Bella was the winner of the game they decided to treat her first. Bella sat in a chair and Pepper went on her knees to eat her out while Bella sucked Troy's dick. Bella just moaned and soon squirted on to Pepper's face. Troy took his dick out and went on his knees to eat Bella out. While he was doing that Bella was sucking Sawyer's dick. Tory just kept eating her out until she squirted again. Sawyer took Tory's place while Ace took Sawyer's Bella can't believe that each boy is getting better and better at this. Once again she squirted. Newt was about to be next but Bella shook her head no. Newt put his head down and walked away.

"No Newt I want you to be last trust me you will like being last this time."

Newt smiled having no clue what she meant by he would like being last. She soon was sucking Hudson while Ace eat her out until she squirted once again. Then Franklin took Hudson's place while Hudson took Ace's until she squirted again. Bella had a feeling they would win the game and held off playing with herself for two months. Conner soon was up to get his dick sucked until Bella squirted on Franklin. As Conner was eating out Bella, Babe was getting eaten out by Bella. She never knew having her pussy eaten would be this good. Soon Bella squirted and it was Babe's turn to eat pussy and Kenzie's turn to get eaten out. Once again Bella squirted and it was Kenzie turn to eat out pussy. Bella soon eat out Sophie out then lastly Pepper. Once she squirted on Sophie's face no one else eat her pussy. It was just Newt and Bella just sucked him better than she did with the other boys. Bella stopped sucking him and he quickly went to work by eating her out. Newt by far eat her out the best and soon squirted sooner than the rest. As he was about to leave Bella grabbed him by the hand and she shook her head.

"Newt I want you to be the first person to fuck me. You think you can do that."

"Of cores anything for my caption."

Sophie got little jealous even if she turned him down hundreds of times. The two went onto the nearby couch with Bella laying down. Newt slowly entered Bella and started to fuck her nice and slow. The two of them soon started to make out as they fucked. While they were fucking the other ten went in their own little pile. Sawyer was fucking Pepper while Ace and Tory was fucking Sophie. Ace got the pussy while Tory took the ass. As for the Game Shakers and Thumbs of fury they kinda know what to do. Conner decide to fuck Babe and Franklin decided on Kenzie. Sadly Hudson was left out as none of the girls wanted to be fucked in the ass.

"That's ok Hudson you can come here and fuck mine." Bella sad as Newt was now on his back.

Hudson smiled and quickly went to work on Bella's ass. The Game Shakers building filled with nothing but the sounds and smells of sex. All the boys soon picked up speed together. The girls just kept moaning and somehow managed to squirt all at once. This got every boy to fuck faster and harder into the girls which caused the girls once again to squirt. The boys where soon on edge and it was like by magic they all came onto the girl they were fucking chest. The girls got up and started to lick each other off. The orgy soon ended after that. Once they got dressed Wendell showed up.

"God what smells in here? It smells worse than Billy's special seafood Wednesdays."

Wendell soon seen three new girls and tried to make a move in them. Bella quickly grabbed Ace, Pepper grabbed, Sawyer and Newt was surprised he got grabbed by Sophie.

"Sorry we are taken." The girls said in union.

Just then Trip showed up.

"Man Ashly gave me the boot I mean I did not try to see Ashly."

He soon seen the new girls and they did the same thing. The Bulldogs soon left Game Shakers thanking there new friends for the great time.

"We better call it a day we have a long day ahead of us." Kenzie said.

Wendell and Conner went back to the hotel. Trip, Kenzie, Babe and Hudson went home with Franklin. Thumbs of Furry and Game Shakers can't wait for tomorrow.

 **How is the story so far? Sorry if you think the orgy was not enough sex. It was little hard to write that big of an orgy going on. Please send me a review that's open to all or PM me that's only for members. Not a member? It's free to be one. Also please feel free to read my other works.**


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and Franklin woke up next to a sleeping Hudson. Both of them had morning wood. Franklin thought about last night and seeing naked girls for the first time and boys. He never thought he would see his naked that is now his best friend. As he looked at a sleeping Hudson he thought about seeing him naked too. He thought he would think about the girls more but he kept on going back thinking about the boys. He was confused. He did not know if they never had an orgy he would not think about this. Soon Hudson woke up with a smile on his face and looked at Franklin and started to giggle.

"My first time waking up to a cute boy."

"What?"

"Your cute."

"Thanks you're not bad yourself little better good looking then me."

"Don't say that about yourself."

Hudson pulled the covers of himself reveling he was naked. Once Franklin saw Hudson naked his morning wood came back up.

"Look I got a boner."

Franklin just shook his head. Then something surprised Franklin.

"You want to jack off together so our boners go away?"

"I don't have a boner."

"Yes you do I can see it. Besides we seen each other naked when we had sex."

Franklin took a deep breath before reviling his boner sticking out of his boxers hole. Hudson smiled and grabbed Franklin's dick and started jacking him off. Franklin moaned and then grabbed Hudson's dick and started to jack him off. Their hands went faster and their moaning got little louder. Hudson was the first one to cum and once Franklin stopped jacking off Hudson, Hudson licked his cum off of Franklin's hand as he kept jacking off Franklin. As for Franklin he was little shocked Hudson just licked his own cum, but yet Franklin tasted his own cum a few times. Franklin soon started to moan even more and Hudson knew Franklin was getting closer to the edge. Not wanting Franklin to cum on himself he quickly put his dick in his mouth and started sucking. Franklin moaned even more and surprised Hudson is doing this. Franklin moaned and started to rub the back of Hudson 's head until he came. Hudson gladly swallowed Franklin's load. The two just looked at each other and Hudson smiled.

"How was it?"

"Um...good. Hudson are you gay?"

"No. I might be bi though. Besides I'm just helping out a friend. Nothing wrong with fooling around with the same sex."

"Yah ok. Um do you want me to um you know?"

"Nah man. Only if you want to."

The Truth is Hudson was bi but there was something about Franklin he could not put his finger on. Sure Conner was hot and all but Franklin was cute. He never did anything with a boy before he decided to try and he liked it. As for Franklin he still does not know where he stands as he looked at Hudson's cum on his chest. Without thinking he swiped some cum up off of his chest and tasted it. The taste almost tasted like his own. Then Franklin did something that surprised himself as he bent over and started to lick the rest of Hudson's cum. Hudson just smiled as he had the prefect view of Franklin's ass even if it was covers up by boxers.

While that was going on Conner was thinking about last night and just started to jack off while rubbing his chest. He had sex before both girls and even some boys that wanted his dick in them when he was on tour. However it never was orgies. It was just simply a one on one. That being said he never had sex with a client or a friend until yesterday. He never even seen any of his friends naked before until yesterday. His hand went faster and faster until he came all over himself. Even after having sex a few hours ago he still managed to cum allot onto himself. As he looked at his cum covered chest he wondered if Franklin ever wanted a piece of him.

As for Babe and Kenzie, they spent the night at Babe's house as it was closer to Game Shakers. They both end up sleeping in the same bed and they happen to be naked. They talked about eating out Bella yesterday that lead them into a sixty nine eating each other out. Babe was rubbing her friends ass and pushing it more thirds her mouth so she can take mouth of her she can into her mouth. As for Kenzie she did the same thing. Both girls ended up squirting five times each into their friends' mouth.

While that was going on Ashly, Wendell, and Triple G was out of the loop and work up to get ready for the day. After a few hours Thumbs of Fury and Game Shakers was at the company getting ready for today's event. They could not wait to do this as this just might be the biggest game launch they ever had. Once their they were amazed at all the superheroes they seen. They know no one would be dumb enough to commit a crime here. The game shakers and Thumbs of Furry soon got stopped by some fans.

"Your Game Shakers with Thumbs of Fury. How awesome is that."

Triple G and Wendell attempted to made their move.

"Hello how are you fine lady's doing?" Wendell asked.

"Yah you know you want this." Triple G said.

The girls looked at each other and looked at the boys.

"Sorry we are taken by these boys." The blond girl said.

"Yes they are our boyfriends." The brown haired girl said grabbing the taller boy.

The blond girl then grabbed the other boy. Wendell and Triple G soon backed away.

"Man this is the second time this happens to us." Triple G said.

"Women I'm I right." Wendell said.

"Sorry about those two. You know who we are but we don't know who you are."

The blond started to talk.

"Well I'm Maya; this here is Farkle, that's Lucas or what I like to call him Ranger Rick. Lastly this ball of sunshine of rainbows and unicorns is Riley."

"I love unicorns." Riley said.

* * *

 **How is the story so far? Please let me know by a review or if you are a member PM me. Not a member? Don't worry its FREE to be one :) Also please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
